M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicle
The Behemoth''-class Troop TransportHalo 3: The Official Guide, page 192, more colloquially known as the "'Elephant'"EGM Magazine, September 2007 issue, is a heavy UNSC Marine Corps mobile command and search & recovery troop transport vehicle. Specifications The Elephant appears to be a mobile base and repair vehicle. Twelve soldiers can ride in it and a Mongoose Respawns in its forward hold. It is armed with a forward M41 LAAG on the top right and a AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun on the mid left.Halo 3 Epsilon'' It is a three storied vehicle http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3161595 with the bottom story, the respawn area that opens out into the rear cargo tray, the second story, a walkway around the cargo ramp and leads onto the driver's cabin then a small, elevated third story where the M41 LAAG is mounted. It features a crane, numerous firing ports and elevated positions for defending it.Famitsu Magazine. It shares the same track set-up as the Scorpion Tank, with a set of four tracked bogies along its chassis. Its chassis is as high as it is long, providing stability. An IGN video shows its top speed, driver's cabin and turrets. In multiplayer, it can respawn troops, and holds both the flag and the capture point for certain multiplayer maps on Capture The Flag mode. Known Elephants *E-2073 46833-S - UNSCMC Elephant stationed on Sandtrap Trivia *If by some chance you do manage to flip over an Elephant, the usual "Hold RB to flip..." script dialog is replaced with "Hold RB to flip...wait, what? How did you do that?", referencing the fact that it is the biggest vehicle in the game and that it is unusual for it to be flipped. *On the left hand side of the red team's Elephant there is a spray-paint graffiti that shows an Elephant with text underneath that reads "BEHEMOTH" and has a picture of a large, furry animal. On the blue team's elephant it says "LEVIATHAN"''and has a picture of a blue, whale-like sea creature. *The crane on the Elephant resembles the one that is on Tombstone. *The Elephant is capable of spawning a Mongoose at the front, and can hold more vehicles. *The computer display inside details specifications of the Elephant. *The easiest way to flip an Elephant is to spawn a closed drop pod in the cockpit and throw down a grav lift right near it. *It appears to be impossible to drive the Elephant into the minefield, either due to an invisible wall or perhaps the flashing stakes that mark its edge. *It its possible to make the Elephant fly with Halo 3's Forge option. To do this, all of the Fusion Coils and Plasma Batteries need to be placed into the back of the Elephant. Next, adjust the settings of the Fusion coils so that all of the numbers are 16, then do the same for the Plasma Batteries (only set the numbers to 8). Adjusting the numbers makes it so that there are ALWAYS 16 FCs and 8 PBs on the Elephant. Finally, detonate one of the explosives (driving the Elephant over a Trip Mine works well) and watch it fly. *Another way of making the Elephant fly is using Forge. Place a Scorpion Tank inside the back of the Elephant and make sure it won't slip out. After this move to the front of the Elephant and start traveling upward, if done correctly the Elephant will take off the ground and can be placed anywhere you want. Unfortunately the Elephant will not respawn in the place which you put it when a new game/round is started. Gallery Image:ElephantSizeComparison.jpg|A size comparison between the Behemoth-class Troop Transport, the Elephant animal, and other ''Halo vehicles. Image:H3 Elephant Sharpened2.jpg|A Behemoth-class Troop Transport being engaged on Sandtrap. Image:Elephant Sand.jpg|An image of the Behemoth-class Troop Transport seen from above. Image:Elephant.jpg|The Behemoth-class Troop Transport as seen in a Japanese magazine Image:378183-Medium.jpg|Behemoth-class Troop Transport bombarded by Fusion Cores, making the Elephant fly. Image:WaitWhat-ElephantFlip.jpg|A player flips the Elephant, initiating the easter egg Related Links Videos *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=DzsNrfrBvCs